Destinos entrelazados
by xjapan
Summary: Se dice que las personas que estan destinadas a estar juntas en cierto tiempo sus destinos de algún modo se cruzarían en el mismo camino tarde o temprano no importa cuanto tarde o cuan diferentes sean siempre se encontraran ( MacMex cuarto fic del reto OTP del foro yo amo hetalia y tu)
1. Chapter 1

Destinos entrelazados

Día 1 ( Reto Otp)

Sonrojos

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi primer pareja 100 % crak de la que escribo todo comenzó por un juego de rol esta pareja seguro no paso por la cabeza de nadie es MacauxMexico del sur espero les guste

Cierto dia en la academia mundial se presentaron dos chicas de origen latino una sonreia felizmente y la otra no tanto ambas eran primas originarias de Mexico la menor tenia el cabello castaño largo adornado con un clavel color rojo su nombre era Lucia Rivera Carreiro su prima de cabello castaño largo tirándole a rojizo de baja estatura y de actitud algo seria su nombre era Laura Hernandez Carreiro.

—chicos quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a sus compañeras — decía la profesora Braginskaya —cualquier cosa me la harán saber umm Lucy compartiras asiento con Kiku Honda Laura compartirás asiento con Shun Wang

Ambas obedecieron a Laura le incomodaba un poco sentarse con un chico pero este joven en especial le parecía algo extraño ya que se presento amablemente con ella tal parecia que con solo verla le ágrado de inmediato aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos y mucho menos gentiles a ella mas bien le parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente

— me pregunto quien cuidara a quien amigo — dijo con sarcasmo muy al estilo de wolverine que por alguna razón el joven a su lado no parecía entender muy bien

— podemos cuidarnos mutuamente — le respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa cosa que por alguna razón hizo sonrojar a la chica

La clase había transcurrido con normalidad o al menos eso parecía ya que por alguna razón el asiático estaba distraído observando con algo de curiosidad a la chica a su lado era algo que no comprendia pero le resultaba agradable claro que esto no dudo mucho cuando la maestra se dio aunque trato de no reírse de su estudiante tuvo que poner orden

— Shun , Shun SHUN WANG — grito finalmente exasperada — agradecería que dejaras de mirar a tu compañera y pusieras mas atención a mi clase

La carcajada fue general el pobre por vez primera se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras que la pobre de Laura por poco se desmayaba roja como un tomate en estado de shock mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su prima quien se reia a todo pulmón

—di-disculpeme sensei — dijo apenado " _¿que me pasa? ¿que es esto"?_ — pensó

 _"¿que tanto me ve?" este chico es extraño pero parece agradable "_ pensó Laura no sabia porque pero le parecía muy tierno verlo rojo

La clase volvió a transcurrir con normalidad con respuestas algo absurdas alucivas a sus libros preferidos desde el polaco que dijo que su libro favorito era my little pony hasta la húngara fujoshi que dijo que el yaoi era lo mejor del mundo todo iba bien hasta que notó al asiático distraído otra vez la maestra dio un largo suspiro y esta vez tuvo que ser mas dura —¡ Shun es la ultima vez que te lo digo a la próxima iras a detención !

—¿ he? Pe-perdone sensei — dijo apenado y aún mas rojo mientras todos se reían incluso Laura

" _Definitivamente es muy tierno"_ pensó sonrojada a mas no poder, en fin sonó el timbre como rayo de luz en la obscuridad ya que era la ultima clase y fin de semana claro que la rusa aprovecho para ver quien había puesto realmente atención a la clase y puso en practica su bien tramado plan — Aún no he dicho que pueden salir en parejas me van a traer una investigación acerca sus culturas incluyendo además de la literatura , gastronomía , idioma, tradiciones ,e historia quiero sus nombres completos mínimo de cinco cuartillas y sin faltas de ortografía ahora asignare los equipos.

 _Y los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:_

 _David Braginsky Agatha Bieldmish_

 _Julchen Bieldmitsh Mattew Williams_

 _Lovino Vargas Leila Bonnefoy_

 _Feliciano Vargas Monika Bieldmitsh_

 _Cristopher Bonnefoy Jade Wang_

 _Feliks Lukasewik Angelique Vargas_

 _Roderrish Eldestein Elizabetha Evendary_

 _Im Yong Soo Natasha Arlovskaya_

 _Im Soo Jin Alexander Arlovsky_

 _Lucía Rivera Carreiro Kiku Honda_

 _Lin Shun Wang Laura Hernandez Carreiro_

Mientras algunos celebraban o lamentaban sus compañeros de equipo la rusa daba las ultimas instrucciones — ahora pueden salir lo veré la siguiente clase — todos salieron a excepción de un par que estaba sonrojado a mas no poder un joven asiático y una latina quienes aun estaban sin creerselo todavía finalmente salieron del salón aun en un incomodo silencio

— parece que somos compañeros de proyecto Laura — dijo algo apenado — en verdad me gustaría aprender de tu cultura

— yo... Yo lo m-mismo di-digo Shun — por primera estaba roja como un tomate y sin saber que hacer ese chico le provocaba sensaciones completamente desconocidas para ella aunque trataba de disimular — o-oye Shun

— dime

—¿ porque me mirabas tanto hace rato? — pregunto seriamente

— perdona si te incomode ... Pero ... Tus ojos

—¿ que tienen?

— tienen un brillo especial son muy bonitos — dijo algo sonrojado sonriendo como un niño pequeño mientras ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder — me tengo que ir ya te veré mañana — se despidió y se fue

 _"Es extraño pero quiero conocerlo"_ pensó

Hola hasta aquí lo dejare por ahora esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto .


	2. Chapter 2

Destinos entrelazados

Día 2 (reto OTP)

Tomados de las manos

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por prestarme su personaje espero les guste

Poco a poco fue adaptándose al ritmo escolar aunque Shun fue de mucha ayuda para ella, aun le costaba algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a el y a sus "extraños gestos de amistad" ese día era especial por el inicio de la primavera observaba a su alrededor las flores de aquel lugar le parecían muy bonitas ,estaba tranquila inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien le llamaba

—ni hao

— ¡Shun! No te vi

— perdona no quise asustarte ¿esta todo bien Laura?

— si , sólo pensaba en la primavera

— ya veo, ven me gustaría que vieras algo

— claro

La mexicana se dejo guiar por el asiático al invernadero donde este le mostró las flores que recién estaban floreciendo

— es muy lindo donde vivía no había muchas flores me pregunto sí hay alguien responsable de este jardín

— bueno, el club de jardinería se encarga de ello aunque aveces Isabel planta mas tomates que otra cosa — dijo soltando una leve risita — me hubiera gustado aprender aunque de donde vengo la tierra no es muy fértil

— ya veo puedo enseñarte si quieres

— muchas gracias

Mientras le enseñaba a cuidar de el jardín el joven aun le miraba con cierta curiosidad aunque no estaba seguro de que era pero había algo en sus ojos que comenzaba a atraerle , en cuanto a Laura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con solo tenerle cerca era algo que no había sentido con nadie asi que decidió romper el incómodo silencio

— tengo curiosidad Shun , ¿exactamente de donde vienes?

— vengo de China de Macau para ser preciso

— ya veo debe ser un lugar muy lindo

— quizás si tu me lo permites pueda llevarte a conocerlo y tu podrías mostrarme acerca de tu país

— si, me gustaría — dijo levemente ruborizada cuando el timbre dando comienzo a las clases nuevamente — sera mejor que dejemos esto para después si no queremos llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Kirkland

— es cierto sera mejor irnos — inconscientemente le tomo la mano y corrieron al salón de clases pero cuando llegaron las risitas burlonas por parte de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar

—n-no es lo que parece — dijeron ambos al unisono soltándose y yendo a sus respectivos lugares claro sin siquiera mirarse

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad hasta finalizar fue ahí cuando el asiático la alcanzo — Laura ... Etto ... Perdona lo que paso hace un rato

— no te preocupes Shun hasta mañana — se despidió algo ruborizada dándole un leve beso en la mejilla

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
